Radiography is a necessary medical technique to quickly and reliably identify a patient's condition, but it is also a dangerous technique that applies a certain amount of harm to the patient's body when used. Accurate and safe radiography and understanding of radiographic images one of the greatest tasks of a radiologist, and it is the reason why the radiologist needs national license. The understanding of accurate radiography can contribute to significantly reducing failure of the radiography and reducing retake of radiography.
General radiography is the most basic technology of radiologists and the area where the most radiation workers work. In addition, the general radiography also takes up a large portion of the national radiation examination. However, since a radiographic image shows only a specific region photographed in a combination of black and white, it is generally difficult to understand why the radiographic image appears as such a structure.
Since only outside of the body can be seen in our eyes, learners who study radiography should learn by imagining inside of the body that is not seen. It is very difficult for an educator to clarify changes of an anatomical structure according to the body posture. Most of them depend on the imagination of the learner to understand the radiography accurately. Also, even for experienced radiologists, it is not easy to memorize more than 200 types of general radiography techniques completely. It is a reality to find necessary test method from a radiation book of considerable thickness.
Accordingly, the present inventor has developed a method and system for easily understanding and acquiring radiography through three-dimensional images and easily viewing and confirming various radiographic techniques.